descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mal
Mal[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Descendants#Cast The cast of Descendants.] is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. She the daughter of Maleficent, who is one of Disney's biggest villains, whom she wants to grow up to be like. She was born on a forbidden island where all the villains, sidekicks, evil stepmothers and stepsisters now reside after being banished there before she was born. She is offered a chance at redemption by Ben, the benevolent son of Belle and the Beast. Mal is put in charge of carrying out her mother's evil plan of stealing the Fairy Godmothers magic wand. Mal is portrayed by Dove Cameron History Based on the Book "The Isle of the Lost" Mal is the daughter of Maleficent, the Worst of the Disney villains. Mal was born and raised on the Isle of the Lost, along with her mother, best friends, and their parents. One evening, Mal dreams of being in Auradon on the edge of a beautiful lake with the soon-to-be-king Ben (to whom she did not know). She doesn't always do so well in School, except for Advance Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks taught by Lady Tremaine. For her Ultimate Scheme project, she chose to humiliate Evie in which she failed. Then, she (along with Jay, Evie and Carlos) was forced to go on a mission to get Maleficent's staff on the Forbidden Fortress on a small island outside of what the people called "Nowhere" when Diablo was re-animated when Carlos`s machine punched a hole in the dome. Disney Descendants (Based on Events in the Movie) Mal is trying to follow her mother's footsteps. Mal was shocked when she learned that she will be going to Auradon Prep. Upon arrival, she was greeted by Ben whom she shared an awkward look in the eye. During her first night at Auradon Prep, Mal and her friends discover that the wand Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen, and Cruella De Vil sent them for is in the museum 2.3 miles away from the school. During her visit to the museum, she encounters her mother's statue and summons her for help by singing. After she appears she tries to convince Mal to do the wrong thing by singing "Evil like me". The villains' attempt to steal the wand backfires when Jay set off the alarm by touching the force field. During their escape, Mal complained that they had to go to school the next day. In an attempt to steal the wand again, she became good friends with Jane (Fairy Godmother's daughter) and implanted the idea that Jane should ask her mother to use her wand to make her hair prettier. Jane agreed and said that she would invite Mal if it were to happen. Mal soon became friends with Lonnie (Mulan's daughter) and a handful of other princesses when she cast a spell on them to have great hair only to be taken away from Jane when she went against her and insulted her. To get close to the ceremony and to the wand, she made a love spell to make Ben fall in love with her and it was successful. She was asked on a date by Ben where she fell in love with him only to realize later on that the spell washed off when he swam in the lake. This is where she realized that she had good in her. On the day of the ceremony, Jane grabbed the wand from her mother and cast a spell of which she didn't know would break the barrier in the Isle of the Lost. Mal took the wand from Jane and everyone was shocked and afraid of what she might do with the wand. Ben was trying to stop her from doing something bad and that's when she finally realized that she wants to listen to her heart, to be good, and to be with Ben. Then Maleficent came. Mal tells her mom to go away but Maleficent gets really mad at Mal. Maleficent commanded her daughter to turn over the wand to her but Mal threw it to the fairy godmother. Unfortunately, she was too late and Maleficent froze everyone except the four of them. After an emotional confrontation between Mal and her mother about how she never asks what she really wanted in life. She commanded the wand to get away from her mother's clutches and Mal and her mother did a deadly stare off. Maleficent was defeated by her daughter's goodness in her heart. Her mother was then turned into size of the goodness in her heart, and that's VERY small. At the palace, the whole gang sang and dance. On top of the castle, Mal and Ben were about to kiss when they were interrupted by the beautiful fireworks above them. Mal turned to the camera and says "You didn't think it's the end of the story, did you?" and her eyes glow green and the movie ends. Relationships Ben At the beginning of the movie, Ben greets Mal with his girlfriend (Audrey) and the welcoming committee. They shared an awkward look, and it was clear that they both seemed to click at first sight! Throughout the movie, he was kind towards her and when Mal finds out the wand will be used at his ceremony, she uses a love potion to take Audrey's place as his girlfriend to get near the wand. During the time leading up to the ceremony, they go on a date and spend a lot of time together which made Mal feel guilty about her using the potion on him because she does grow to care about him. On his coronation day, she gives him a counter potion only to find out the spell was broken on their date and that he did in fact care for her. They end up staying together at the end of the movie. Evie In the beginning of the movie, Mal is shown to be somewhat harsh towards Evie, but they're obviously close friends. Sometimes Mal refers to Evie as E, and Evie sometimes refers to Mal as M. Evie tries to apply make up and give her beauty tips in a friendly manner. Her time in Auradon has taken a toll on the way she treats other people as she gets a chance to be herself. This is shown during the big tourney game when Mal comforts Evie after Audrey claims to be dating Prince Chad by complimenting her on her sewing and cooking. When Ben asks Mal out on a date, Mal runs to Evie for help which allows the two to bond. During this time Evie and Mal have a heart to heart about their parents where Evie admits that she is scared of her mother sometimes and Mal confesses that she really just wants her mother to be proud of her. During the Parent's Day Festival, Evie gets fed up and defends Mal from Chad's verbal abuse by spraying him with the knock out spray that Mal gave her for the mission.Then during Ben's coronation, Mal confesses to all her friends what she thinks about them which leads to Mal telling Evie that she is really smart and doesn't need to play dumb to get a guy. Jay During the movie, the two aren't shown to interact much unless they are participating in "gang activity" back on the Isle of the Lost. In the times that they do interact, Jay is shown to be very similar to Mal personality wise. The both of them don't appreciate losing, both engage in spray painting (shown in "Rotten to the Core"), and get easily annoyed by their parents. Jay and Mal have a somewhat joking relationship that is shown especially during their trip to the museum. At the end of the movie Mal tells all of her friends that their friendship makes her happy and can easily identify what makes Jay happy. Carlos De Vil Mal and Carlos, like wise to her and Jay, do not interact as much unless they are, once again, participating in gang activity on the island. Mal treats Carlos like he is the youngest of all of them, despite him being the same age as her, and is always calling him out when he is getting distracted. All in all, Mal tells him along with all of her friends that their friendship is important to them and Mal identifies that Dude makes Carlos happy. Personality Mal is a sneaky, smart, and (sometimes) ruthless girl who is a natural leader. Though she is compassionate to a degree she is also vengeful and doesn't forgive others easily. She is artistic and has a knack for casting spells (but only as needed). Due to how she was raised she wants to be just like her mother: pure evil. Yet whenever she tries to prove herself to her mother she often disappoints her instead. But she does enjoy coming up with evil plans and is the most feared at her previous school because of her reputation. Though she has Evie and the others she was quite a loner before often preferring to be alone in class. She isn't fond of beautiful surroundings or anything pink and finds them to be horrid, but she does sometimes wonder about how life would be off the island. She is not a bad person and she is a nice girl. This "mean girl" thing is an act because her mother wants her to be more evil like her. Her mother never cared for her. Ben is the only person who saw through Mal's act, and saw her for who she was, a good person. Appearance Mal is described as a pretty girl (beautiful by Prince Ben) with dark purple hair with a highlights of lighter shades of purple that is curly and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has green eyes and is medium height (1.59m.) She mostly wears shades of purple during the movie. At Ben's coronation , she wears a lavender dress that is short on the front , but long and regal looking on the back . Mal had her hair tied up in a top knot . Trivia *She is the narrator of the movie. *She's the daughter of Maleficent, the Leader of the Disney Villains *She mostly wears purple. *She falls in love with Ben, later in the movie. *Her father's name is unknown, but he is mentioned in the Isle of the Lost prequel and is described as weak and pathetic by Maleficent. *Her father could possibly be Rumpelstiltskin being both weak and pathetic, also sharing a love of cursing babies. *She and Jay have been good friends for a while and she thinks of him as a brother. They're described as "frenemies forever." *She considers Evie a sister. *Mal is great at drawing. *Mal is half human, half fairy. *Mal's middle name is Bertha. *Mal is named after her mother, but will not give her all of her name till she proves she's truly evil. *Her full name may be Mal Bertha Faery, as Faery is Maleficent's surname in some Disney material. Mal's gallery References Category:My hair is the in the same color and the same style as mals Category:Fairies Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Descendants Category:New generation Category:Redeemed Characters